


Tree Of Chance

by Demitria_Teague



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, Chanyeol's Rich, Comedy, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mukbang, Multi, Other FOC's, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Possible Intimate Scenes, Possibly MOC's, Romance, So is Suho, Social Media, Top Park Chanyeol, YouTube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-01-29 14:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21411430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demitria_Teague/pseuds/Demitria_Teague
Summary: In the technological age of the twenty-first century, YouTuber Jongin learned that love came in different shapes, sizes, and colors.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin | Kai/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Kim Junmyeon/FOC, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> MORE INFO:
> 
> > I'm not marking every chapter Rated M. Just go in expecting any forms of adult content. If there's any triggering elements though, i will let you know at the top of each chapter. I doubt anything will be bad though.  
> There are FOC's, may be more later and/or MOC's.  
> No one if officially gay, and are open to any developing relationships.  
(If this isn't your thing, click out now and find a story you'll truly enjoy :)
> 
> > Chapter Two is officially up :)
> 
> Scroll Down to start Chapter One.

**Tree Of Chance**   
**Chapter One**

**-**

Jongin had hesitated before creating a YouTube channel, at first not sure what to make it about. Mostly though he'd just been too shy. It wasn't until he found Chanyeol's channel that keeping his excuses would've been a blow to his pride. Chanyeol made videos about everything: Making terrible cakes that occasionally tasted good, burning things while having introspective conversations with a plethora of friends, movie - book - and tea review and hauls, digital movie - book and tea review, and other random shit (Chanyeol's words). So, Jongin started making videos about random shit.  
When his channel grew, people requested a blog to be added, which had led to more requests, that created his channels direction: Street and Interpretive dance, workout routines and diet plans, and how-to's to go for your dreams. This led him to Yixing's channel. Yixing, who mostly posted videos of himself doing things and never looking at the camera, had a huge following. Besides his breath taking dance videos and badass workout ones, he could see the thing that drew the majority of them in: Yixing was a cutie with an irresistible playful mischievous personality, a walking contradiction. By this time he and Chanyeol had been close enough to video call.  
Yixing absolutely couldn't be reached online, which made the fact that he never looked at the camera make more sense. Someone else recorded and posted his videos - and refused to reply to comments or private messages. Thankfully, Yixing had checked out his video from his phone and sent the only private message he'd ever received online to him. He'd given him his number, so he could text him. Because Chanyeol apparently knew everyone online, naturally he'd know Yixing.  
They agreed to meet at the upcoming book-con, which led to experiencing Chanyeol's dorkiness, Yixing's contradictory personality, and Jongin's passionate but super shyness in person. One thing they had in common was the determination to succeed in whatever they put their minds to. Clearly, because they'd succeeded in their chosen professions and grown an online presence with them. This connection kept them close and eventually they decided to live together. Chanyeol had never mentioned that he was rich.  
If an electronic existed, from cell phones to games to computers, he owned it. Inside heated pool - got it, king worthy beds and fuzzy carpets - got it. Chanyeol's childhood friend, Baekhyun, slash video bomber (He invites himself in to everyone's videos and neglects his own channel), insists on calling the fuzzy carpets "Shag Carpets".  
"They are not shag carpets," Chanyeol said.  
Baekhyun raised an eyebrow and said, "Are you going to tell me you've never fucked anyone on one of those carpets?"  
"Yeah- I mean no- I mean- Damn it, Baekhyun, now my brain hurts." He left the room.  
They'd gone back to their breakfast. Baekhyun's silence should've been a warning, because he never shut up. But they hadn't known him that well back then. Baekhyun opened his mouth and... "He has fucked someone on this table though."  
He wrapped a knuckle on it. Yixing, with bread crumbs on the corners of his mouth from toast, looked at the finger, and Jongin chocked on his bacon, blushing from the roots of his hair to the tips of his toes. With Baekhyun cackling, they'd relocated to the giant granite island. Jongin had only been eighteen at the time and still a virgin. Yixing was still a virgin, saving it for marriage - very traditional, so when things get... adulty, he bales to either the gym or dance studio.  
Not because he's shy, but because he avoids temptation. The way he sometimes looks at him or Chanyeol warns that Yixing is a wolf in sheeps clothing. If he ever let loose... mmm... he'd fuck someone up in the best way. What also blared the fact was how he danced. Jongin had power behind his moves and could be fluid from his minimal ballet training, but Yixing moved sensually, perfectly synchronized to the music, every move calculated, and he free style with as much precision.  
Even with his skill, Jongin sometimes felt intimidated.

**-**

They next met Minseok and Chen at Vid-Con, which came once a year and always in different locations. In the end Minseok was mature and calm, but that day he and Chen had been super hyper.  
"Did you two down a bag of sugar or something? Baekhyun asked and that coming from him said something. He scowled at the camcorder near his left eye. Chen grinned. It had to be their infectious energy and the collective excitement at the potential to meet other YouTuber's they followed, that led them to end up all in the room Chanyeol had rented - at a nearby, expensive hotel.  
He apparently always roomed by another rich kid, YouTuber, named Junmyeon, who came with his own group: Luhan, Kelis (Junmyeon's girlfriend?), and Sehun, the last being the only one younger than Jongin. Only by a few months, but still. He appreciated it. Jongin had barely turned nineteen by then, not even old enough to drink.  
Jongin chased the shot of Jack Daniels with a shot of Dr. Pepper. A few mocked him, but he didn't care: Yuck, so bad if he didn't have a chaser, he'd puke before he got it past the top of his throat.  
"You're such a pussy," Chen said, and downed his like it was nothing.  
"Fuck you," Jongin said, touching his hot face. Alcohol raised his body temperature.  
Minseok had a blank expression as he said, "If anyone asks, I'm blaming the purchase of this alcohol on Chanyeol."  
Chanyeol sputtered and then grinned. "I bought alcohol for me. It's not my fault these grown, but unable to drink, non-minors, snuck a drink behind my back."  
Jongin snorted and Baekhyun raised a shot with a, "Here here."  
Minseok said to Chanyeol, "You are literally facing everyone of us."  
Chanyeol maneuvered his ridiculously long legs over beer bottles and bags of chips on the floor, and faced away from them. Over his shoulder he said, "See? Totally behind my back. And you're the oldest. You should control your children."  
Yixing smiled serenely and then took a shot, clear, vodka, marshmallow flavored. Everyone else laughed and Minseok rolled his eyes.  
Jongin woke up the next morning and he usually started his morning with a shower. This time, however, revealed Chanyeol's friend, Junmyeon and (his girlfriend? Kelis) in the bath tub. They were asleep and pore Yixing was sitting on the closed toilet seat, arms crossed and legs crossed as the ankles. He vaguely remembered him saying something about a banana, and it was probably about the yellow tie he was wearing - over his dark red hoodie.  
The hat was covering half of his puffy eyes and his cheeks were swollen, how he usually looked when sleepy. The impressive thing was that he didn't move, like a statue as he slept. He went out of the bathroom to the sink and counter just around the door frame. Unlike most Asians, his skin wasn't porcelain white, but a light olive, so he never looked pale, just a little more yellow in the morning or after an alcohol induced night. He groaned at the interruption in his morning routine and patted cold water on his cheeks.  
It made his eyes feel a little less heavy - and someone in the bathroom shouted. Too tired to be startled, he took two steps back in curiosity. Chen had somehow come unseen behind him and gone in to the bathroom. He looked sleepy, but his grin was on bright display as Junmyeon and Kelis flailed around from the running shower. He'd turned it on and was reveling in his maniacal genius. Jongin watched them leave in a hurry and grab towels on the wrack behind him.  
He turned back around and Chen's clothes were on the floor. The shower curtain was closed and hot steam rolled over the top, tempting him in to bravery. He asked if they could share the shower and he'd unhesitatingly agreed, because he understood just how much they probably all needed a shower - and he thought Jongin was attractive - but that part was just a sparkle in his eyes. This moved them closer to how they all eventually ended up: Together in some form or other.

**-**

Two years later...

  
By then they'd all grown comfortable with each other. After online communication and a few more years of Vid and other types of Cons, they'd made it a habit to travel back and forth between Chanyeol and Junmyeon's houses to make videos and of course to just visit.  
Jongin's blog, his association with Yixing and especially Chanyeol made his online popularity soar. His subscribers reached triple digit thousands and it'd become more of a business, without losing the fun factor. Evergreen articles were informative posts that never went out of date, so those along with affiliate marketing, and selling merchandise, paid well enough not to have to work a nine-to-five job. In fact, his experience with online presence got him jobs -Yixing to - and they were currently preparing for their biggest live performance yet...  
And not one local. They were spotlight performers for Vid-Con. Once they got in front of a national audience like that, the chances of being recruited by an actual company would become a closer possibility.  
Which gave him a lot of extra alone time with Yixing.

**-**

Jongin hadn't meant for it to happen and Yixing definitely hadn't planned it. They'd been practicing a routine in the dance studio, of course, over preparing for their upcoming performance. As good as they were, sometimes they still helped each other angle a leg right or smooth tension to make a movement flow more naturally. Since they'd started practicing together, every time they made physical contact, a hair raising sensation would happen. The first couple of times, Jongin had fought to appear normal - he was shy - and hyper aware of Yixing's body.  
Or it could've been the stranger-to-stranger fear of not wanting to violate his personal space. If Yixing had been affected he'd hid it better. After Jongin had become comfortable with him, he'd gotten used to ignoring it. In fact, it'd been pushed down so far that he'd mostly forgotten about it.  
Until the kiss.  
"I think your posture is off," Yixing said, and he barely touched his clothed side with the tips of two fingers. But it seared through his already heated body and he felt a zap all the way to the base of his dick. It took his breath away and he braced himself on his knees in reflex. His eyes were wide, mind blank. He'd been royally turned on before, but never had he felt an all-encompassing want.  
Want to slam Yixing against the mirror that made the four walls of the dance room and grind into him. Want to feel his lips on his, suck on his bottom lip that was bigger than the top one - He'd never seen anyone else with lips like that. Want to see him give in to his bursting at the seam sexuality, and he wanted to be the victim.  
"Are you ok," Yixing asked. "Tired?"  
"S-Sssomething like that." He grimaced as the zap in the base of his dick zipped to the tip. His arousal was becoming more than an acknowledgement. "I need to sit down," he whispered and immediately he went to the black leather couch against the only bare wall. He braced himself on his knees to hide his half developed erection, thankful he'd worn briefs under sweat pants today. As he exhaled Yixing's shoes came in to view. "It's hot," Jongin said.  
He inhaled. Exhaling again, he said, "Stand... not in front of me." The smile he gave was cheesy and oh so fake, but it made Yixing smile - and got him away from being nearly in physical contact.  
"If you're tired, why don't you go back to the house," Yixing said.  
Because... Because... He'd miss out on time with him, and much needed practice and... He should go home, get some distance, because not getting distance was bad for him. Yixing would never be interested. He wanted marriage, a wife, children, something he couldn't give.  
His mouth opened to agree, but Yixing proposed a question that created a pathway to how they ended up. "Have you noticed how... close all the people are who stay at our house, our group, Junmyeon's?"  
Close? Looking at the floor he nodded. If this conversation continued it'd just torture him, so he opened his mouth again to say he's going back home. Then Yixing said, "Everyone seems so comfortable with each other... like, there's no weirdness... It's got me thinking."  
It just poured out of Jongin's mouth, a question that once again connected him to the conversation, instead of giving him an out. "Got you thinking about what?" And he looked away from his safe spot on the floor to Yixing and his sweet face.  
He'd found his own safe place, playing with the tips of his own fingers. He sat down a cushion away and said, "Just important things in life, my... direction... for the overall future. I... I'm curious about some things, but... I don't know how to go about it."  
A shiver worked it's way up Jongin's spine and he carefully adjusted how he was sitting to counteract it. The hair at the bottom of his head tingled as he said, "Just... say it. You can talk to me. I won't tell any one."  
Yixing said, "You... um... seem close to Chanyeol... and Chen..."  
Goosebumps formed on Jongin's back and he shivered. Was this leading in a direction he'd never expected, but had dreamed about? "Yeah," he said.  
Yixing's continued looking at his fingers as he said, "Have..." He swallowed. "Have... you...?"  
Jongin slowly inhaled, preparing for whatever Yixing threw at him. He exhaled through his nose, not to seem so obvious. On the exhale he said, "Have I...?"  
"Ev-er... kissed them?"  
His eyes widened and he immediately said, "Um..." His stomach felt sick, because he hadn't really talked about it. What happened between him and those two just... happened... Just was. "We've..."  
He blinked rapidly, his nerves lighting in warning. "Why," he said slowly.  
Yixing's eyes flicked to his and he looked afraid that he'd overstepped. "Um-" He looked back at his fingers. "J-Just wondering. I don't mean anything... mean by it."  
He swallowed hard. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. It's ok." He nodded and gave a sweet smile, which unfortunately didn't reach his eyes.  
Jongin felt sick for another reason: His paranoia had been adding to his discomfort. Yixing was too sweet to be mean. It was awkward to talk about this, but more than any thing, he was curious about what he was trying to say. "Ok. Um... no, it's ok. Me and Chen... sort of... hold hands and... cuddle? Chanyeol... sort of... bullies me in to... well, whatever he wants."  
Yixing's face is blank, but it shocks Jongin in to realization. "Not that he bullies me in to anything bad. No, nothing like that. I like... it. He can be obnoxious sometimes, but... I strangely... like it."  
"We've done..." He leaned his head to one side. "...other things. Not full out... things, but making out, and..." He winced.  
"I might've... accidentally, totally on purpose, got him off one time."  
Yixing left eyebrow barely creased at the top and his nostril's flared once... which told him absolutely nothing.  
Jongin winced again and looked at his pants. Rubbing the worn knees, he thought, "Good job, Jongin, you may have scarred him for life - and made absolutely sure he'll never be interested. Thumbs up, dude." He inhaled in preparation and exhaled quickly. "Well?"  
"Does that... freak you out? That I've... done things with guys? I... like guys... to. Not every guy, obviously, just like we don't like every girl we see either. Ya know?"  
He nodded quickly and said, "Yeah, of course. I get that. And... no. I don't care that you like guys. I..." He blew out a breath like he'd suddenly panicked.  
Jongin's lips twisted to the right and he tapped his thumb on his knee. He felt like it needed to be asked, or he wouldn't have been brave enough to. "You... do to, don't you... like guys?" It seemed like he stopped breathing for enough seconds it took to be gasping for air. Jongin swallowed, afraid he'd overstepped.  
"I like girls to," Yixing said so quick it surprised him.  
"Well, yeah. I know. So do I. Like I said. I'm Bi."  
"Um... some people don't like labels and I'm not going to broadcast it, but... that's what I am." He shrugged.  
Yixing swallowed. He leaned a little his way. "How do you know... if... you're actually interested... in guys... or just... too curious for your own good?"  
Jongin said, "Is that how you really look at it? That maybe you're too curious for your own good, instead of actually being genuinely interested?"  
He looked terrified, but he didn't run away, so that was good. "I..." He bit his lip. "I don't know. I didn't use to think about it, then..." A noise of annoyance blew out.  
"You... moved in to a house full of hot guys?"  
Yixing made a face. "No- Yes... Ugh." He dropped his face in to his palm. When he spoke it sounded a little nasally. "It's not the attractive so much as... seeing how comfortable every one is. I... want to make sure I'm not just being jealous or... envious... and willing to do something I usually wouldn't because..."  
Jongin's face cleared in understanding. "You're lonely."  
He froze again, and then nodded. He raised his head and looked so lost it made him want to hug him. "How can I be sure," he asked.  
He knew how to help, but... it wouldn't be good for his own heart. Especially, if he decided he didn't like it. His mind took on a face and blew out a breath. "You know you have to offer," it said. Fuck.  
It was a good thing he'd had Chanyeol and Chen help him work through his own feelings. It'd taken years, but here he was, and - Happy - in his Bi-ness. Chanyeol had said something that kicked his fear in the ass... and his pride. Where he'd taken it as a challenge to better himself, it could have the opposite affect on someone else. A friend counted on him though, so it had to be done.  
"What do you think would help you get a better... idea of how you feel?" Let him admit the idea that no doubt has presented itself, let him choose to tell it, let him settle in to the option at his own pace. If Yixing hadn't been blushing before he was now. There was only one thing Yixing would have truly considered, but it understandably wouldn't be easy to say it. Their familiar dynamic hung on the balance of Yixing's decision.  
They'd been friends without the Bi element, and now they could end up with the option to possibly be interested in each other.  
Jongin said, "It's ok to tell me. Even if you do... it's just an idea. You don't have to do any thing you don't want to. It's ok." Only their breathing could be heard, Jongin's heart aching with the fear of any decision. If he decided to change the subject and if he gave the response that only he could, either way, it'd change something - in Yixing's personal direction in life, and in their dynamic.  
This conversation couldn't be unspoken.  
Yixing spoke so low he almost missed it.  
"What?" Jongin said. He leaned over to make sure he hadn't imagined it, trying to read his expression. Yixing's cheeks were pink and his shoulders were tense in a way that meant he was fighting the shaking in his hands, which he had clasped together. He took a deep calming breath and Jongin's heart started pounding. This type of situation made you sensitive to your surroundings, every sense focused on the danger in front of you.  
The possible change in their dynamic read as the danger: Jongin's stomach fluttered, and he had to take a breath of his own. The dance studio lights were too bright, the gloss wooden floor too shiny, the couch creased perfectly beneath him. He didn't want to freak Yixing out by letting his nervous energy show, so he had to fight the leg that wanted to start bouncing. Yixing looked at him and Jongin swallowed.  
"I-I...," he whispered. "...want to try kissing you."  
Jongin's heart felt like it expanded and took up his entire chest cavity. Frigged cold tingled at his shoulders, then his entire body heated up. It wasn't a blush, but fear. He didn't know if he could go through with this. His heightened senses prickled at the sound of the couch cushion as Yixing stood. He stopped in front of him and his body heat consumed the oxygen around him, making him feel like he inhaled heated air near a fire.  
Sweat had soaked through the neck of his under shirt, it clung to his arms and chest, drying, sticky. Jongin's breath stuttered in, out, and then he looked up. His eyes were wide and he couldn't hide his anxiety with him so close. The impulse to run didn't come though. Yixing's lips were slightly parted, like he wanted to say something, or maybe he couldn't breath easy either.  
Maybe he regretted starting this and would try to take it back. His arms moved toward his shoulders and paused half way. He squeezed his fingers at the middle knuckles, and then opened them. When his palms touched his shoulders he wished he'd worn a T-shirt instead of an undershirt, because the heat seared through his skin. It replaced the heat from fear and his anxiety dropped a little.  
A spark of excitement lit in his chest, easing his swollen heart. Yixing swallowed again, momentarily looking nervous, then it became determination. Jongin's mind cleared. If the repercussion of only getting this kiss tortured him after, he'd deal with, because it'd be worth it. He watched him lean down, felt the hot air heat more, and grow as he got closer.  
His eyes automatically closed and their lips touched. Jongin regularly wore chapstick, minus the few times Chen or Baekhyun bullied clear lip gloss on him, saying his lips were sexy, so he knew they were soft. The hint of dryness on Yixing's could've come from them dancing and not drinking enough water. His small top lip and larger bottom one brought his own top lip between them. He inhaled through his nose as he tightened his lips, not being forceful, but not wanting to waste the opportunity to capture the delicious sensation and file it away.  
Yixing's fingers on his shoulders tightened and he inhaled through his nose. Jongin's lips felt cold as he pulled back. He felt a little floaty as he stood straight. When Yixing just continued to look at him he cleared his throat and swallowed. Not wanting to freak him out by letting on how much he'd enjoyed it, he sat up straight and said, "Well?"  
He cleared his throat and scratched his head. His eyebrows furrowed and his mouth pursed, looking contemplative. "Maybe... I'm not going to lie, it wasn't... bad, but... I'll need to think about it some more."  
Well, that was a whole hell of lot better than a definite no. "Ok, if... you ever want to talk about it... or any thing in this... subject again, just let me know. I promise it's ok, no matter what decision you come to."  
He nodded and licking his dry lips, took a step back. "We should keep practicing and you still need to practice on your posture."  
The side of Jongin's lip quirked up, and then he snorted. "Right. I don't want to hurt my back again." And just like that, all had been resolved.  
For now...[[Read Chapter Two]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21411430/chapters/55861900#workskin)

* * *

**REQUESTS FILLED**

A reader left a prompt request: they're just like vlogging, u know cute shit, and a couple of them come down with something, like a stomach bug, and the vlog shows how the other boys take care of the sick ones...[**[Click to Read Now]**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21411430/chapters/55861900#workskin)

&; Another one said: Great start to the story so far! Nervous Yixing is so cute, can't wait for confident sexy chankai!...[**[Click to Read Now]**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21411430/chapters/55861900#workskin)

  
*****Let Exo Make Your Day A Little Brighter*****

YOU can make requests like these in the Comment Section

**Acceptable Requests Are:**

* How so and so met...

* You want to see a scene made longer, more details, what happened before or after a certain moment...

* A specific vlog you want to see...

* And if you're not sure rather it's an acceptable scenario, feel free to ask... :)

**Scroll down and leave your requests in the Comment Section.**


	2. Two

**Tree Of Chance  
Chapter Two**

**-**

Baekhyun stood and aimed the camera at Jongin, who'd dozed on the low wood table. He jumped when Jongin spoke, "You had better get that camera away from me or I'll throw up on you on purpose."  
He had a vision of the exorcist and cut it off. No need to remember smells or textures. Phlegm made swallowing difficult. Warily, he sat down. Footsteps were coming up the stairs, and then Sehun, practically dragging Chanyeol, appeared on the threshold. The top floor recording room had become their makeshift healing wing.  
Chanyeol mumbled and Baekhyun stared. "Huh," he asked.  
"He said he hates me," Sehun said.  
Chanyeol’s head rose and he pointed. His point missed the mark. He'd either taken cough medicine or needed some, because his vision had gone blurry. "I would like you to know..."  
He sighed and exhaustion pulled at his arm and his head. "...that if you hadn't convinced us to 'Yay, let's get sushi', I’d be well. And Jongin and Minseok and Chen. You should be ashamed of yourself. And Baek isn't even sick."  
Baekhyun winced. "I would say sorry, but... I'm really not."  
"'Zis understandable." Sehun tightened his hold, because his energy vanished.  
"Why do you have to be so fat," he said. Baekhyun would've considered helping him if he also hadn't been six foot two. Although, Sehun lacked as much muscle or definition. "Nah.”  
“Huh,” Jongin said.  
Baekhyun snorted, because his head had come up and he looked as out of it as Chanyeol. “Nothing. Go back to sleep or… what constitutes as sleep in your sick brain.”  
“I hear every thing,” Jongin mumbled in his bent arms. He snuggled in them.  
He blinked a few times. A sick Jongin… just… needed to be quarantined. Before he said other weird things. The top of his hair became visible as Baekhyun pointed the camera. Why had he been blessed with not just thick hair, but soft to?  
His could be softer with conditioner treatments, but it stayed thin. Fuck volumizers and fuck Kris for suggesting them. They didn’t work and he refused to blow his hard earned money on “quality” ones. No way would he pay a fortune on a damn hair product. He grinned.  
Kris would be over soon enough and so what if one of his “quality” bottles disappeared?  
But that would be for another time.

**-**

Jongin forced his shaking arm over his face. The cheap camcorder had decent quality and he needed to put something up for his viewers. He looked like shit, so he’d have it edited to audio only. Dance practice isn’t happening right now guys-  
Anger surged before weakness took over.  
Breathing hard he rested his arm on his chest.  
The sick refused to be separated, except for laying too close together. They had been sleeping on extra thick floor beds and using fuzzy sitting pillows to keep themselves up… when they felt like sitting up. Chanyeol to his right, Chen and Xiumin to the left. How long did food poisoning go on? Baekhyun had only a night of a messed up stomach, so they refused to go to a doctor.  
His heavy eyes fluttered and he shook his head. The video could wait. He deleted the failed entry and turned the camcorder off. He could barely move. Possibly, he snuggled it for a few hours.

**-**

“I made you soup,” Baekhyun said. Jongin’s expression remained blank as he repeated it, this time whispered. His eyes closed and by the heavy look of him, he’d never actually woke up. Although, the other three had refused to eat or had a similar reaction, so no surprise.  
Jongin seemed to have developed the fever that accompanied intense pain. Pore thing.  
He considered putting laxative in Sehun’s plethora of snacks and drinks, but he didn’t particularly feel like going to war.

**-**

Jongin heard yelling. A small crease formed between his eyebrows, then a deeper one. Because his stomach had cramped bad enough to make him flinch. He curled up and hugged his pillow with his arms and legs. Besides adjusting according to pain level, he’d had to uncover himself when too hot, then cover up when cold.  
Sweat had soaked his shirt, but had cooled and the pain made him more cold. He shivered and struggled to tuck the blanket around him.

**-**

Day three had been spent getting food in his belly. Chanyeol had remained under his covers and threatened all who got near. Xiumin had left the room and Jongin couldn’t imagine moving more than a few feet. Chen sat at the low wooden table and Baekhyun recorded him talking about their experience with “maybe food-poisoning, but maybe not” and “don’t be like us, go to the doctor… or, ya know, follow your instincts, you know you’re body, but don’t be stupid”. Jongin snorted.  
His stomach felt swollen, but it may have been the memory of intense pain. With a hand over it, he blew out a breath and stood. The world tilted and he stumbled. When it righted he’d miraculously not fallen. A concussion would be a terrible fucking thing right now.  
Mostly because it’d make him puke and he already had enough stress in his life.  
Baekhyun actually hesitated and then didn’t point the camera at him. “Do I actually look that bad,” he mumbled. His lips felt swollen too. Going to the front of the table he licked them. It just told him his mouth had dried out.  
Going down stairs would probably kill him, so he’d suffer it out… right there. The energy which had allowed him to get there had vanished. His eyes opened and instinct told him a few minutes had gone by. He’d been dozing on the table again. Instinct also told him someone else had come in to the room.  
Acknowledged, ignored.  
“Jongin,” a soft voice said.  
“MM?”  
“You have a fever. Look at me?”  
“MMmmm.”  
“Come on.”  
They sounded amused, but not mean, so he forced his eyes open. Blurry black and blue and shiny made him squint. He wiped his eyes and stretched them. Yixing looked concerned. Jongin smiled and closed his eyes.  
“Hi,” he could only say above a whisper.  
“Hi.” It felt so nice to hear his sweet voice. He could curl up to it and sleep forever. “You have a fever, Jongin. Can I put a cool towel on your forehead?”  
“Mm.”  
He did . If you could seizure in relief, and if his body hadn’t become weak, he may of done it. After Yixing had moved the cold over his eyes they hadn’t felt so heavy. Yixing’s face had taken on details and he had such pretty porcelain skin. And dark brown eyes and that bottom lip.  
He groaned and closed his eyes, wanting to hide in the table, but the cool water felt too good.

**-**

Yixing had done the water thing a few times through out the day and it’d helped. On the fourth day he felt stronger, with less pain in his stomach and hungry. Smiling, he picked chicken off the bone and ate it. His stomach warned to take it easy though. Too much and too soon, he’d end up with more of an upset stomach than he already had.  
He’d compromised food and water. No sugar. Unlike the non-dancers, he’d become accustomed to less sugar, so not having soda’s or sweet didn’t bother him. Chewing, he used a napkin to absorb the juice on his fingers. A fuzzy thing tightened around his waist.  
Chanyeol had possibly slithered to him… Maybe he’d been under the table? How hadn’t he noticed? How had he even fit under the table? Jongin possibly could have got under it. Getting out would’ve been a problem and Chanyeol had more height and muscles than him.  
No, he had to have been somewhere else. He finished cleaning his hands and put the napkin down. Chanyeol hummed when he scratched his scalp.

**-**

Their fever had finally passed, which meant they could be close to each other. Being close, tonight, meant having pushed their floor beds together, combined their blankets, and used pillow to prop Chanyeol’s extra large laptop up on. They were going down the list of new SciFi action movies. They were also eating individual slices of rainbow cake that they’d found at a convenient store. Because they were celebrating something they’d never seen before: A vampire movie based in the future.  
Space stations, space ships, escape pods, vampire strength breaking important parts of a ship, which could lead to the death of all the alien slash human hybrid species which had become the norm. The good vampire had to go outside and repair the damage.  
A race against time, futuristic, in space, vampire movie. What more could they ask for?  
Pointing the plastic fork at the movie, Jongin said, “I like the one species with the kind of blue combined with Caucasian skin. The one with the reddish grayish hair?”  
Chanyeol nodded. He swallowed and licked icing off his fork. “I like the one with bat wings. They look kind of sciency, like they were designed in a lab and eventually evolved in to a natural born appendage.”  
“Oo, yeah. I forgot about that one. I still think the main vampire was the coolest one though.”  
He nodded. “Yeah. I love this movie. I hope they make a part two.”  
“Oh yeah. I’ll be so right there.” Chanyeol’s snorted and Jongin gave him a cheesy grin. A light smacking sound came from Chanyeol’s mouth as he used his tongue to move the remaining icing around. For an Asian, he had large eyes.  
They were oval, but large and expressive. Right now they were searching his face, probably for what he’d unintentionally started looking for on his. He swallowed when he sat his cake on the side table. In two moves he had crawled to him. He let him set his cake aside and then his large hands were on his cheeks, his lips on his. His sleeveless shirt made it easy to touch his arms as he kissed him.  
Body heat turned him on, the smell of a strong man, musk and salt, and their choice of hygiene products. Chanyeol wore a deodorant that he’d never asked the name of, but it seriously gave him a nose-gasm. Something that nearly hit fruity, then went powdery, then a citrus sharpness that sealed it together. And a shampoo that smelled like generic clean, that could only be picked up if you were this close.  
He’d seen a commercial that had said something like, “You never know when a moment can turn intimate,” and he’d be damned it weren’t true. Because they’d gone from talking about a movie to straight up making out. And it’d never started out this strong. Chanyeol liked to use teeth. Not to nip, but to close his jaw around where shoulder met neck and fuck if it didn’t feel good.  
Especially when he had his weight on top of him, pinning him down. His heart sped up even more when he pinned an arm over his head. His tongue nursed the bite spot. It wouldn’t cause a lasting mark, but right now teeth indents would be felt. His hips moved up on their own and he got the response he’d hoped for: Chanyeol pinning him down harder, but to do it his pelvis had to move up between his legs.  
He seethed and used his free hand to grasp his shirt, pull him closer. His pinned arm strained against the hold. Chanyeol growled against his lips and his tongue pushed past them, commanding his to participate. Hot, wet, desire made him lightheaded.  
Why had they always held back? Lack of time, lack of something… His face against his, his body head seeping through his own sleeveless shirt and shorts, and his bare legs against his hairy ones. Another thing that turned him on, how just “man” Chanyeol embodied. Not that he lacked masculinity, but he acknowledged he couldn’t be put in that specific male category.  
And he wouldn’t complain about it. Once he’d accepted his sexuality he’d let go of feeling less. Being here, under him, participated in this dynamic… Chanyeol’s lips were on his chest. As he kissed he moved his shirt up. Lips on his stomach… Nope, no more thinking.

**-**

They’d done every thing just shy of penetrative sex and it would lead to a lot more or that in the days of healing to come.  
A toilet flushing echoed off the bathroom walls as Chen came out. He punched Sehun in the arm and kept walking. Sehun held his arm, looking like he’d been violated.  
They were in the second floor red room, Sehun on one couch, Jongin with his back to Chanyeol’s front on the other one. Jongin giggled, and then groaned. He touched his stomach. It had quit being upset… for the most part, but it still hurt if he moved too fast. Yixing had spent a lot of time at the dance studio, but even exhausted had been thoughtful enough to bring some Pepto for them.  
Jongin sighed. He missed spending time with him. Chanyeol would’ve driven him if they weren’t in the same boat.  
“Ok,” Baekhyun said, coming in, balancing an open laptop on one arm and touching the screen with an index finger on the other. “So, I’ve managed to record a little here and there, but basically nothing. Our viewers deserve to go along this journey with us.”  
Jongin picked up an empty plastic cup and chunked it at him. He squawked and ducked. “You mean our as in us individually, viewers. You’re viewers have to travel to ever see you. I don’t know why they bother.”  
“You don’t care about them. Shut up. Go away.” Chanyeol’s chest bounced as he snickered. He leaned back in to him glaring at Baekhyun. He petted Chanyeol’s hand as he simmered.  
“My viewers love me for who I am. They like it better when I collab, so I col-lab a lot. I have to give them what they want.” Baekhyun closed the laptop and put it at foot length on their couch. “It’s fine,” he said.  
“You don’t want to see what I have…”  
Jongin glared the whole way out...

**Author's Note:**

> Do Three Simple Things:
> 
> 1) Share the Exo Fun by leaving Kudos.
> 
> 2) To keep up with Jongin's romantic and frankly, ridiculous, YouTube adventure, click the Subscribe button.
> 
> 3) If you're forgetful and occasionally lose stories, then I'll be your reminder: Bookmark "Tree Of Chance", and regardless of time, it'll be there waiting to refresh your memory.
> 
> :)


End file.
